1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel being configured to sandwich liquid crystal between two substrates, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel which exhibits excellent durability by improving a shape of the substrate.
2. Description of Related Arts
FIG. 10 shows the constitution of a conventional liquid crystal display module.
In the conventional liquid crystal display module, a liquid crystal display panel is configured by sandwiching a liquid crystal layer not shown in the drawing between a TFT substrate 11 and a color filter substrate 12 (hereinafter referred to as a CF substrate 12). The TFT substrate 11 is larger than the CF substrate 12. Ina region of the TFT substrate 11 which does not overlap with the CF substrate 12, a driver chip 13 which controls driving of the liquid crystal display panel is arranged. Further, an upper polarizer 14 is arranged on the CF substrate 12, and a lower polarizer is also arranged on a lower side of the TFT substrate 11. Further, a backlight is arranged below the liquid crystal display panel thus constituting the liquid crystal display module.
The backlight is constituted of a light source 18 such as an LED, for example, arranged on a flexible printed circuit board 15 (hereinafter referred to as FPC 15), and a light guide plate 17 which leads light radiated from the light source 18 to the whole liquid crystal display panel. An optical sheet is arranged between the light guide plate 17 and the liquid crystal display panel. The optical sheet is formed of, for example, an upper diffusion sheet, an upper prism sheet, a lower prism sheet, a lower diffusion sheet and the like. A reflection sheet is arranged below the light guide plate 17 and plays a role of directing light led to a lower side of the light guide plate 17 toward a liquid crystal display panel side. To satisfy a demand for the reduction of thickness of the liquid crystal display device, the light guide plate 17 is configured to have a small thickness except for a light incident surface portion which faces the light source 18. The reason the light incident surface portion has a large thickness is that a size of an LED currently preferably used as the light source 18 is large and a size of the light incident surface of the light guide plate 17 is increased to conform to the size of the LED. In FIG. 10, numeral 16 indicates a mold frame. The liquid crystal display module is configured by arranging the liquid crystal display panel on an upper side of the frame-shaped mold frame 16 and by arranging the backlight on a lower side of the mold frame 16.
Although electronic parts such as capacitors and resistors besides the light source 18 are mounted on the FPC 15, these electronic parts are not shown in the drawing.
Here, as a literature which discloses a related art in which an upper substrate described later has a particular shape, patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-open Hei 8-171095) is named.